Rain Forever
by Blackened Heart of Malice
Summary: Rhiannon Smith, and her girlfriend are murdered one night, and a year later she comes back for vengeance. Rated R for rape, necrophilia, a lot of swearing and violence,and girlgirl scenes. Chapter 4 is in progress currently, please R&R I'm really, really
1. Innocence

_**Rain Forever**_

Started: November 22 04

_Prolouge:_

"Fucking Lesbians, they all need to be shot!"

A slight Spanish accent carried the spiteful words around the empty room, save the black-haired man in the recliner. He was about 21, and his hair was barely past his jaw, jet black, and hung in his face. His skin was naturally dark, having lived in Texas all of his life and having a Latin heritage. His eyes were dark, nearly black in dim light, and emotionless. His name was Jose. A year earlier, he had killed two girls, Yvonne and Rhiannon. Jose had dated Rhiannon for nearly a year, holding her in his vicious thrall, too afraid to get help, too in love to let go. When their relationship had finally ended, Rhiannon moved on, never looking back.

Chapter One:

Innocence

_'Another boring day in the boring city no ones fucking heard of_', she thought. Her name was Rhiannon Smith, age 15. She had cool, grey eyes that hid her emotions for the most part, ringed with black eyeliner and highlighted by green eyeshadow, and pale skin. Her arms bore the scars of her past, which was fading like the scars themselves. This week, her hair was a shade of reddish burgundy, but that changed with her mood, or so it seemed. Her nails were painted neon pink, chipping at the edges. She tapped her pen against the metallic edge of her desk, wishing with all her little heart that 8th period would be over, and the weekend would belong to her..

So it was, for the majority of her 9th grade year, drudging along the week, dealing with the premature soap opera that the teenage years always seems to be, finding solstice in her guitar, her art, and her best friend, Yvonne. Yvonne was 19, taller than Rhiannon. She had blueish green eyes that were ringed with hazel and green, and seemed to change all the time. Rhiannon could stare at her eyes for hours, she had told her. Pale and soft-skinned, Yvonne seemed like a china doll to her, as if she might shatter if handled without the utmost care. Rhiannon had been in love with Yvonne since November of her 9th grade year, and she was now in 10th grade. Over and over, her mind flew back to the night her dreams had came into a reality.

"Are you ever going to stop playing that damned game?" Yvonne asked, not looking up from her paper she was drawing on.

"Nope. Better get used to it." Rhiannon stuck her tongue out at Yvonne, who rolled her eyes. "God, you're hopeless.." Rhiannon laughed, pausing the game and poking Yvonne. "You mean that in the nicest way possible."

"Oh, of course. " Yvonne said sarcastically, shoving Rhiannon. _'God, why do I have to feel like this? Why can't I be normal! I hate these goddamn feelings!'_ Rhiannon's mind buzzed with her emotions, her growing need to admit her love for Yvonne, fear of being pushed away, even hated. _'What the fuck am I thinking, how can I even pray she'd ever fall in love with me..I'm surprised she didn't shoot me when I told her I was bi..'_

"Rhiannon? Hello?"

Rhiannon snapped out of her daze, shaking her head. Yvonne was looking at her worried. "Dude, are you alright?"

She nodded, looking the other way, not wanting her friend to see her blushing. "Yeah, I'm just...just tired. I'm going to go to bed." She got up and nudged the Xbox with her toe, shutting out it's little green light. She pulled down the shades and laid down near Yvonne, sighing softly, her dreams still in her head.

Somehow between that time and 12:00, something had compelled Yvonne to let Rhiannon bite her, something that would change, and ultimately seal their fates forever. On top of Yvonne, her filed teeth grating into her soft skin, Rhiannon kept arguing with herself that it was a dream. When she tasted blood, the faintest, sweetest tang of it, she was reassured it wasn't. Her fingers twisted slightly into Yvonne's hair, tugging gently unknowingly. She bit her for over 2 hours, falling asleep to the sound of her heart. The next morning, Yvonne woke up before Rhiannon. She touched her chest where she'd been bit, wincing slightly. "Damn.."

Later in the day, they had begun to talk about it.

"What was up with you pulling my hair?"

Rhiannon turned her head, blushing. "Pulling your hair...when?" Her voice shook, guilt and fear prominent.

"Last night when you were biting me, dumbass, which by the way it felt really good."

Rhiannon looked up, surprised. "..It did?"

"Yeah, actually. It hurt, but it still felt good.."

Rhiannon stared at her, at the mark on her chest that would later become infected, and almost get the two of them separated.

Stared at her chest, afraid to meet her eyes.

The day went by without any remarkable events, Rhiannon dwelling on the previous night's happenings, and on what would happen be the repurcussions. Later that evening, Rhiannon began thinking about her wild, romantic wishes for the two of them, how she longed so much to tell Yvonne how much she loved her, how she would die for one, scandalous kiss. Her heart began to control her head, forcing her to dwell on her failed past, her most recent being Jose, a homophobic control freak. He had tried to kill her numerous times, and threatened Yvonne in the past as well. Rhiannon had gotten a restraining order after her parents found out the extent of Jose's abuse.

"Rhi? Rhiannon, why are you crying?"

Rhiannon looked up, suddenly aware of the wetness on her arm, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm not crying. " Yvonne, gave her a hurtful, angry look. "Don't fucking lie to me, I know you're crying, there's fucking tears on your cheeks, Rhiannon!"

Rhiannon pushed her away, wishing she could pull her close, without a reason to cry. "I'm fine, ok? Leave me alone!"

Yvonne got up, irritated. "Fine, I'm going to go lay down in your room. Talk to me whenever you're...whatever." She left, closing the door behind her.

Rhiannon slid off the chair, onto the floor, crying. She buried her face into the rug, curling into a fetal position and shaking. She wished her heart would die, wished she would stop feeling this way.. She got up and went into the bathroom, finding her razor and sitting against the laundry basket in the corner, slicing open her forearm. She winced slightly, as the blood began to fill in the razor-webs from the past, and Rhiannon found herself slicing away her pain, losing herself in her self-abusing love. She got up afterwards and went into her bedroom, holding herself up, and lying down on the opposite side of the bed, away from Yvonne. She began crying again, feeling so completely alienated from somebody she loved more than anything. Yvonne, not asleep, listened for a few minutes before saying anything.

"Rhiannon? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine...I just don't want you to go.." '_Oh of course I'm fine, I'm just in love with you, pay no heed to my breaking heart, damn you.'_

"Your dad already said I can stay over, they're getting home late...I can stay if you want, I guess..."

Somewhere in Rhiannon's mind was a flicker of hope, abstract, but there.

"I..I won't force you.." Yvonne cut her off, rolling over to face her. "You're not forcing me, I'll stay. If you want, you can bite me again."

Without asking, Rhiannon weakly laid on top of Yvonne, biting near her shoulder softly, tears streaming onto Yvonne's soft, white skin.

One thing led to another that night, and as they were lying in bed that night, Yvonne leaned closer, brushing her lips against Rhiannon's.

Rhiannon's heart pounded, her breath catching. Surely this had to be a dream..

That night had been Yvonne's first kiss, and the first one that didn't make Rhiannon feel like a whore.


	2. Paradise Lost

_**Chapter Two:**_

_Paradise Lost_

That had been about three months ago. Now, in late November, Rhiannon and Yvonne were closer than anyone they had ever known, inseparable, and completely in love. It was another typical weekend, when everything they had been working so hard for came crashing down.

Rhiannon's parents were out overnight, and it was just her and Yvonne in the house, having almost 24 blessed hours to themselves. It was around 8:00, and they were laying in Rhiannon's room. She had lit all her candles earlier, and her posters and pictures seemed to come alive, dance in the flickering light. They had watched one of her favourite movies earlier, "Heavenly Creatures", and the Monty Python video after it. Rhiannon had her head on Yvonne's chest, running her fingers over her cheeks and through her long, silky black hair.

"I love you so much.." She whispered, licking the edge of Yvonne's jaw.

"I love you too.."

Rhiannon sat up and looked down at her, tracing her lips with her fingers. "Goddamn, you're so beautiful..I could stare at you forever.."

Yvonne shook her head. "I can't see why, I'm not pretty at all. " Rhiannon pouted and poked her nose, trying to look pitiful.

"You are too!"

"I am not, and don't make that face, you look like you need to shit." She snickered a second before bursting into laughing, as did Rhiannon. They continued laughing, making fun of eachother, until Rhiannon pushed Yvonne off the bed, whom was still laughing hysterically. "ALBATROSS!" She cried, screeching with laughter. Rhiannon, still giggling, nudged her with her foot. "Hey, I'm gonna take a on." Yvonne got up and pushed Rhiannon against the wall, her eyes bugging out. "I'mmm Spiiicy!" She cried, licking the tip of Rhiannon's nose. She pushed her back, laughing harder. "You're nothing but a fuckin' moron!"They giggled into the bathroom, Yvonne still snickering under her breath as Rhiannon locked the door. She turned to face Yvonne, who had already taken her t-shirt off and was standing in her bra. Rhiannon smiled slightly and ran her index finger along Yvonne's jaw softly as she leaned forward and brushed her lips against hers. Yvonne pulled Rhiannon close to her, pushing her tongue between her warm lips and running it along her filed-sharp teeth. She felt Rhiannon's hands on her chest, squeezing gently, and she breathed against her lips softly, a contented sigh. Rhiannon pulled away slowly, letting her fingers drift away from Yvonne as she pulled her own shirt off, heading towards the shower and turning it on. Steam began to fill the peach-coloured bathroom almost instantly, the air thickening with it's warmth. Rhiannon unhooked her bra and began to take off her pants, as she looked up at Yvonne who was standing near the sink, naked.

"Dude, the water's going to get cold. Are you coming in or what?"

"I'm just waiting for you to get undressed, dumbass."

Rhiannon smiled and flipped her off, pulling down her flame boxers and getting into the shower.

She winced slightly at the sudden heat of the water, pounding down on her bare shoulders. She closed her eyes, letting the water rush over her body, in it's enveloping caress. She ran a finger through her knotted, now dyed red and black shoulderlength hair, leaning against the wet, plastic wall of the shower. The sudden contact of skin made her jump, as she turned around to see Yvonne getting into the shower. "Shit, you scared the hell out of me!"

Yvonne giggled "I know, I was trying to." Rhiannon smirked and stuck her tongue out "You're a butt. You dumbhead." She playfully grabbed Yvonne's left breast and bit it lightly. She yelped in surprised and smacked Rhiannon's side and grabbed a handful of her hair. Rhiannon glared at Yvonne, still holding onto her. "Don't pull-" Rhiannon was interrupted as Yvonne pulled her hair hard, and she let out a shaky little moan. She glared at her again. "Goddamn tease!"

Yvonne smiled evilly and pulled Rhiannon against her. "Shut up, you know you like it." She ran her fingertips down Rhiannon's spine, feeling her shudder against her. "You're damn right I do.."

She bit Yvonne's bottom lip softly and let her hands drift down her frame slowly, loving every second of contact with her soft skin. Rhiannon's palms brushed against Yvonne's lower thighs and she whimpered softly against her mouth. Rhiannon made her way to Yvonne's shoulder and bit her softly, pressing her tongue against her. Yvonne grabbed her hips hard and pulled her tight against herself.

About half an hour later, Rhiannon lay on her bathroom floor with her head on Yvonne's bare stomach, both of them covered only by the shadows made from three flickering candles on the shelve. Rhiannon sat up and kissed Yvonne's cheek softly, laying her head across her chest. "I love you, Yvonne..more than anything in this world.." Yvonne reached up and ran her fingers through Rhiannon's still-wet hair, kissing her gently. "I love you too..so much it hurts.." They lay there for a few minutes, not saying anything. Rhiannon began to feel an antsy sort of anticipating feeling, her heart sickening.

_'What's wrong with me..why am I getting this..this panic feeling? Nothing's going to go wrong, my parents called not too long ago...so why am I so afraid?'_

Rhiannon got out two towels, handing one to Yvonne and wrapping herself in the other, as they got up off the floor and headed back into her bedroom. Neither of them heard the knock on the door, or Rhiannon's dog's quiet growl.

"Rhi? Are you alright? You seem kind of...out of it."

Rhiannon shook her head, looking around confused. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Sorry just dozing I think.." She leaned over and rested her head on Yvonne's shoulder, listening to her singing. Yvonne argued with everyone about her singing, saying that she sucked, but Rhiannon thought she had the voice of an angel, especially when she sang certain things. Tonight she was singing 'Coma Black', by Manson. The words that had spoken for Rhiannon's hidden love a year ago now seemed to bind them together.

''This was never my world, You took my angel away, I'd kill myself to make everybody pay."

The doorbell rang, Rhiannon hardly heard it the first time. Her dog's barking was what made her aware of it, the second time. "Yvonne, someone's at the door. Just wait here. It's probably my aunt or something."

She never expected to see him again, or maybe it was just a hope, born out of fear and hatred. ..

Rhiannon unlocked the door and opened it. "Hello?" She opened the metal screen door and looked out, not seeing anything. A faint breath was all she heard before the door flew open and her dog went flying out. Shocked, she whirled around and ran into her 'visitor', her ex-boyfriend Jose. Rhiannon's eyes grew huge with terror, her body trembling. "....Oh god..What the fuck are you doing here?"

His top lip curled into a vicious smile, his dark eyes gleaming sadistically in the dimlight. "What I should have done a long fucking time ago."

Jose backhanded her, hard enough to send her to the ground.

"Rhiannon?" Yvonne's suddenly fearful voice came from the bedroom, followed by a muffled scream of pain from the kitchen. Yvonne got up and ran into the kitchen, fearing the worse. "Oh fuck..."

Jose had a handgun out, pressed into the side of Rhiannon's face. "Who the hell are you, her fuck toy? You know, you fucking lesbians all need to die! You're scum, the reason this fuckin' world is going to hell!" Jose raked the nails of his left, free hand over Rhiannon's bare shoulders, tugging at the strap of her camisole. "You were so good, too..too bad you had to be a fucking dyke.'' Yvonne grabbed a kitchen knife from the top of the refridgerator, shaking in fear. "Don't you dare hurt her, you fucking freak! You have no place here, she doesn't love you anymore!" Jose cocked the gun, his finger twitching on the trigger, the muzzle now pressed into Rhiannon's forehead. "You shut your fucking mouth before I blow your little girlfriend's trashy little brains all the fuck over." Yvonne started foreward, the gun held out. "Kill me you fucker, leave her the hell alone, she didn't do anything!" Before Rhiannon could react, the gun was off her forehead, and Jose shot Yvonne in the leg. She shrieked, in pain and terror as she fell to the ground. Rhiannon screamed her name, flying out of Jose's grip and clutching Yvonne tightly. "Oh god...Yvonne, are you ok? Fucking god.." Yvonne whimpered, struggling to get up but unable to. "For fuck's sake Rhiannon, get him!" Rhiannon turned, but not fast enough, as Jose brought the kitchen knife into her shoulder, twisting it viciously. She screamed in agony, writhing furiously. He tore it out of her shoulder, slicing her arms in a frenzied, pyschotic motion. "All I ever fucking gave you, you threw it all away! You thew me away, Rhiannon!" She gritted her teeth, blood streaming down her arms. "Fuck you." Jose let out an enraged growl, grabbing the gun from the floor, and shooting Yvonne point-blank in the heart. Rhiannon shrieked, reaching out for her, watching as Yvonne's eyes bulged, the blood pouring from her chest, staining the white tanktop she was wearing. Rhiannon sunk to the floor, her face ina pool of her lover's blood, her tears mixing in. "you fucking bastard, what the fuck?!", She turned, slapping Jose. "Whore. Tasteless, silly cunt. You just dug your own fucking grave, and your stupid bitch's."

Rhiannon heard the window shatter as she saw two people she recognized as Jose's friends, Lee and Jeff. Jose brought the knife against Rhiannon's wrist, cutting her deep enough to sever her vein. Her struggling weakened, as he pushed her foreward onto the bloody floor, ripping her sweats off. "If you can't give me what I want, I'll fucking take it from you." Rhiannon closed her eyes, sobbing silently as she felt him push her down, tearing at her clothes, her cries melding into the sounds of their laughter. They raped her, stealing the last minutes of her life, violating her until she bled, prone. Jose used her long after she was dead, turning her into his plaything for the night, stabbing her over 30 times after he had his fun.


	3. Pain

_**Chapter Three:**_

_Pain_

November, 2005. The Smith family held the small candlelight vigil for their daughter, and her best friend, both murdered a year ago.

Rhiannon's mother kneeled at the tombstone, looking at the dates. 1989 to 2004 it said, but it felt like Rhiannon had grown up in a day, and died the next. "I know it's been a year, but it still feels fresh.." A tear slipped out of the corner of her emerald green eye, as she looked up into the clouded sky. She had become reclusive, speaking only when she had to, withdrawing from all the community activities she had been in before Rhiannon's murder. In the school she'd attended, there were rumours constantly, ranging from the truth, to the most outlandish conspiracy ideas. The majority of the people hadn't known her, and had only known about the trouble between her and Jose two years ago. Jose's friends would call her a slut and a tramp, even if they hadn't know her. Rhiannon's friends would call him a bastard control freak, and when it got right down to it, opinions just circulated over and over and over.

It was one of those typical nights, a particularly cold on in November, when it began to rain. People began to leave the cemetery, including Rhiannon's mother. She took one look at the stone, a dark shade of grey stone with her daughter's name engraved on it.Atop the tombstone was a celtic cross, even though Rhiannon wasn't Celtic. She had always had an affinity for crosses, even though she was strictly against christianity and most organized religion.

There was a flash of lightning, and the strobe-like light seemed to make everything shudder, as if it was suffereing from the elements. Another flash, brighter than the first, struck a tree nearby Rhiannon's grave. A crow flew from it's branch, letting out a loud caw, as it landed on the cross. As it struck the stone, a quiet, low rumble sounded, coming from under the ground this time. There was a muffle scream, sounds of agony from another layer of sound beneath that of the rain. The earth began to tremble, the tombstone itsself shaking and the crow flew off it, landing on the ground near it. It cocked it's small black head, the bead-like eyes glistening almost with curiousity.

It was then that the mahogany coffin lid splintered enough for her body to squeeze out, clawing at the dirt and gasping for air. She was surrounded in blackness, unable to see anything,not knowing if she was even hallucinating or if it was reality. A tiny speck of light became visible, as water dripped onto her face. She gasped involuntarily, inhaling chunks of dirt, earth's lowest creatures crawlings over her body. She surfaced out of the dirt, pulling herself free down to the waist out of the dirt, and she shrieked, in confusion, pain. Her voice seemed to shake the cemetery's ground, the sky, everything, as her voice echoed into a drawn out howl, seeming to emanate from her soul, the deepest darkest part of human feelings, stemming from one of man's most basic emotions: Pain. Rhiannon crawled out of the grave and lay in the dirt, shuddering in the cold November downpour, wishing to god she knew who she was again. She looked up at the black, watery sky, her eyes seeming to tremble, almost completely white in death. A flash of blackness got her attention, as she recoiled, seeing the crow setting down in front of her. She turned her head, looking at it in a fearful curiousness, almost as if she feared it. It croaked quietly, a low guttural noise. Rhiannon looked into it's black, mysterious eyes and whispered painfully.

"..What am I..?"

In the months following Rhiannon and Yvonne's murder, the Smith famliy had moved from the over a century old apartment they had lived in when she had been alive, to a small house downtown. There were still boxes of things they had left behind, as they had decided to leave the house as it was, and keep most of Rhiannon's things there, leaving it almost as a shrine. It was boarded up, but most of it was how it had been left. They had been so anxious to leave the pain behind, they spared no time.

As Rhiannon stumbled down her old street, wearing her filthy burial clothes, She kept thinking to herself that it couldn't be real, that this was all one horrible nightmare, and any second she'd wake up. But she followed the black bird, looking up every so often to makesure it was still above her. She passed people one the street, who gave her dirty looks, or asked her for money, but it was like memory-voices; barely there, and hard to believe in.

The crow landed on Rhiannon's shoulder as she turned into the asphalt parkinglot of where she had lived since she was seven.

_'I know this place..but I don't know where it is..God, what the hell is going on? And why does my head hurt so goddamned bad?"_

From out of nowhere, Rhiannon was slammed with the worse migraine she had felt in her entire life. She groaned in pain, falling to her knees, clutching her head, the crow landing a few feet from her. Memories flooded her mind, reminding her again of who she was, and what she had lost..

_"Rhi, you'll love it here, I promise"_

_"Come one, honey, you don't want to be late for your first day of school."_

_"Lucky 13, happy birthday! When are you getting your driver's license?"_

_"I'm so sorry about your grandma, Rhiannon..she was a good woman."_

_"Rhiannon Marie Smith, graduated from St.James's Catholic middle school, good luck in highschool."_

_"I love you, Rhiannon.."_

The voices echoed like they were cast down a tunnel, warped and barely understandable. Images flashed in her head, behind her eyes, watered down and shifty like an old grainy film. Faces she knew but couldn't place, events that were so familiar but alienating, and so much pain. The knowledge of nothingness, of emptiness fueling her confusion, deepening her need to know what was going on.

Rhiannon pulled herself up off the asphalt, for the first time looking at where she was, knowing full well. It's red-weathered bricks still stood,but all the lights were out of the windows, no sound coming from the place she had once called home. There was a clang, from the dumpster behind her house. Rhiannon began to walk towards it, seeing a large white figure rooting around in it. When it dropped down, she saw it was her dog, whom she had thought died.

"..Duncan? Holy fuck.."

Duncan snarled quietly before hearing his name, when his ears perked up. His warm brown eyes focused on the blue-grey form of this familiar girl. He started towards her, sniffing her hand.

"It's me, Dunc...I thought you were dead, come here you mutt." She grabbed the dog and hugged him tightly, crying as she felt his warm pink tongue against her cold, wet cheek.

Rhiannon picked up the white and apricott coloured lab/husky mix and weakly carried him up the stairs, the crow hopping up the railing. She put Duncan down, kneeling to the floormat, now covered in dirt and leaves, and pulled the extra key from under it. "God, they never changed..still so forgetful.."

She unlocked the long-closed wooden door, and stepped into her house.

The second she touched the kitchen floor, her head began to pound again. "Oh god, not again..." She moaned, her legs weakening. She dropped Duncan, letting him run through the house, as she slammed the door after the bird flew in. It landed on the counter, cawwing loudly. Rhiannon looked at the light-wood floor, stained red almost everywhere. Stained from that night. Memories began to flood her head again, her body shaking helplessly as she sunk against the door.

_"She was beautiful, 19 years old, in the prime of her life. She was Yvonne Lagenkamp, a wonderful person, an amazingly talented artist. Struck down in a vicious attack on her best friend, we remember her today..""_

The unseen images of Yvonne's mother sobbing at the funeral, the pre-requisite words of those who hadn'y hardly known Yvonne.

_"Goddamnit, Yvonne I love you! We're going to Vermont, I wanna marry you!_

_"You can't, you're too young stupid."_

_"Too bad! I'm gonna be your wife, and you're gonna be my wife! And we'll adopt kids and teach them how Old Navy is evil!"_

The memories of a joy from so long ago, her precious Yvonne, before He had taken her away.

Rhiannon could still see her, lying lifeless in the pool of blood, innocent, guilty only of loving someone who had a less than stellar past.

"This is my fault..you're dead because of me..you're dead because you loved me, damn you.." Rhiannon buried her face in her muddied hands, sobbing harder then she ever had, wishing with all her heart she could bring Yvonne back. "I'll make him pay, I promise you. I'll make them pay for doing this to you...to us.."

Rhiannon got to her feet, turning to catch a glimpse of the crow as she headed into the bathroom.


	4. Quiet World

Chapter Four

She turned the shower on, like she had that night a year ago..the night that had ended everything.

She looked into the mirror, hardly recognizing herself. The black eyeliner she had worn constantly had smeared down her face, to the tops of her cheeks. The black lipstick she'd been wearing that night was smeared off to both sides of her face, creating a cruel smile. Dirt was caked in her hair, which had turned dark brown and had grown past her shoulders in death. The tips were still red and black, she smirked slightly seeing that. Her body was covered in scars, both of her wrists deeply scarred from being slashed open. As she took off the black lacy dress she'd been buried in, she found that the rest of her body was scarred as well, her inner thighs covered completely in an almost mesh-looking layer of nail-dug scars. Memories of how they'd violated her that night came flooding back, and she began to cry again. The unseen horrors of how they had used hers and Yvonne's corpses, had become one-night necrophiliacs, slammed into her mind. She shook, rage, pain, hatred filling her. She screamed, slamming her fist into the bathroom mirror. Glass shattered everywhere, embedding into her skin. She grabbed a shard of glass, digging it deeply into her wrist, re-opening the scars Jose had left. She slashed madly, still screaming quietly in pain as she fell back against the door. Her lips pealed back in a pained, self-hating smile.

"Yes, let me die again now! Let this all be over, goddamnit!"

Her chest heaved, blood pouring onto her. She stared at her wrist, wishing she would die sooner, her eyes flitting throughought the room, focusing on the broken glass everywhere. She looked back to her arm, and to her surprise, and somewhat horror, her wrist began to close up. She held it close in disbelief, and she could actually see the skin reforming, melding together, creating new layers. In a few minutes, there was only a scar.

"..What the fuck.."

Rhiannon looked at her fist where she had punched the mirror, seeing nothing but faint scars. She looked around the now-bloody bathroom, completely confused. She got into the shower, and began to wash the grime and blood off of her skin, a genderless, soundless voice echoing inside of her head.

_"You're undead now, Rhiannon..You've been brought back in the spirit of veangance, to get payback for what Jose and his friends did to Yvonne and you. The _

_crow is your guide now, your sole companion. Do not mingle with the living, it's not your place anymore, and this is only temporary."_

The voice held no emotion, only an assumed feeling of knowledge, as if the voice of time was speaking into Rhiannon's mind directly. The water was cold as it washed through her hair, her skin prickling up at the freezing sensation. When she was clean, she opened the door, and walked out of the bathroom, naked. Instinctively she went into her old bedroom, her fingers gracing the torn magazine picture of a rose on her door. Her room was almost how it had been when she had died, only a few things were gone. Her Xbox, television, her stereo and mostly things that would be valueble to thieves, were the only things gone. Her posters, trinkets, her bed...most of her room was still there. Speechless she stood in the doorway for a second before sitting down on the bare mattress of her bed and closing her eyes.

So many memories in this room, the good and the bad. She ran her fingers over the old iron bedframe, smiling sadly as she realized again that nothing could ever be the same now, she couldn't lay down now and wake up to find everything back to normal. She looked for something to pull over herself, for warmth more than anything. As she'd done so many times, she pulled open the second drawer in the tall dresser of her bedroom, her jean drawer. There were only a few pairs of pants there, the most comfortable of them a pair of old stretch jeans she had cut up one day with a razor blade. There were more holes then there was jean, but she loved the pants. She had sewn fishnet in certain areas of the holes, giving it a unique look. People had asked her where she bought them all the time, were surprised when she told them it was her own work.

Rhiannon set the pants on her bed, heading to her underwear drawer.

"Isn't this like old times..."

She pulled out a a black thong and a black sports bra, throwing them onto her bed. Rhiannon stood back up, turning towards her closet. She paused for a second, looking at the sheet of white fabric stapled to the door, with all of her and Yvonne's randomness plastered on it. Inside her closet walls, as well, she had turned it into a gigantic diary of sorts. Lyrics, thoughts, suicidal ideas, all scrawled haphazardly around. There were only a few shirts still in the closet, Rhiannon saw she began looking through them. The first thing that caught her eye was the black men's workshirt she had begged her mother to buy her. She'd loved wearing guy's clothes, a few times had dressed completely in it, boxers and no lipstick. She'd said numerous times she'd make a better boy then she would a girl, which offended her mom to some degree. Rhiannon thought it was funny, as she carried the shirt back to her bed and picked up the bra, putting it on. Without thinking, she kneeled down and pulled out her bottom drawer, grabbing a black camisole type shirt, putting it on over that. Dressed, she lay back on her bed and closed her eyes, thinking about her current position.

Rhiannon kew Jose and his cronies deserved the worst possible punishment for what they'd done, especially to Yvonne. She thought it out in her head, over and over, if it wasn't for her Yvonne would be alive right now, probably watching The Shining, or drawing. Living, basically. But not, thanks to Jose's unending jealousy, the only person Rhiannon had ever loved with all her heart was dead, as was she. No one would ever comb out Yvonne's long, wavy black hair, now turning back to it's original colour of brown. No one would ever dye it again, would feel it against their face in their sleep. Yvonne would sleep forever now, and Rhiannon would live in this cruel, empty world.

She knew she couldn't go to her family, not yet at least. She would tell her mother, she decided, at least that she was there. She deserved to know that much, Rhiannon thought. Too many things in her head, everything was spinning so fast. She didn't know how long she would have, if she'd stay until she killed Jose, or if she was being timed in some way. Rhiannon decided she would attempt to sleep, or rest at least.

"Maybe everything will make sense in the morning...probably not, but I don't suppose there's any pain in trying.."

As Rhiannon lay back on her bed, looking out the window into the rain, Duncan came into her room and jumped onto her bed. There was the ghost of a smile on her stained black lips, as she cuddled the dog close to her, her only warmth from now on. She could hear a faint caw from beyond her bedroom, as the crow settled down somewhere to sleep.


End file.
